


We Do It Together- A Love Live Space Epic

by XenonOfOrbetion



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Exploration, F/F, Future, Love Live Big Bang, space, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonOfOrbetion/pseuds/XenonOfOrbetion
Summary: With their daily life sent into turmoil from a message revealing someone's dark past, Galactic Resource Collectors Honoka, Umi, Nico, and Maki must now work together to face the demons of the past and try to save everyone's future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I partnered up with the awesome mindbrand.tumblr.com for the love live big bang! Check out their artwork for this work when it's posted. It's AMAZINGLY cute and well done. I'll link to the actual artwork when it's up!
> 
> Heyo, this is my second fic. It's gonna be a multi-chapter one, but I could only finish the first chapter for the big bang! I love this concept and I hope everyone finds it as enjoyable to read as I found it to write (when I actually had time LOL)
> 
> Another note- A Dyson Sphere is a really cool theoretical concept in which what basically equivocates to giant solar panels are built into sphere covering the entirety of the Earth's orbit around the Sun. The sphere collects all the Sun's radiation and redirects it at Earth, which uses it for power.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter of We Do It Together- a Love Live Space Epic

A couple notes-

1: All first years are age 23, second years age 24, third years age 25

2: Muse, A-Rise, and Aquors all are the same age for consistency purposes

3: No school idol things happened.

*Author’s Note: I will defend the dub until the day I die.

 

            Honoka’s body hit the floor as she rolled off her couch, completely and totally asleep. There was a bit of a thud from the impact, but not enough to snatch her away from sleep’s comfortable clutches. Groaning a bit and mumbling to herself, Honoka rolled back over, right on to her roommate’s bed between her and the television

            Her roommate, Umi, immediately jumped up and screamed.

            Honoka didn’t move, a goofy smile plastered on her face, most likely caused by whatever dream she was having.

            Umi, on the other hand, was trying to calm herself down after Honoka had startled her awake for what felt like the thousandth time. She spread herself back out on her small guest mattress and faced the television, closing her eyes again.

            “…you have _got_ to stop doing that.” She muttered, trying to get back to sleep.

            In another room, two other girls were spread out on a bed, facing each other, now wide awake after Umi’s scream.

            “Maki, we should really check on them.”

            “No way. Honoka probably just fell off the couch and onto Umi again.”

            “Yeah but…”

            “But what?”

            “Well, you know, what if something _did_ happen?”

            “I think we’d be hearing the signs of some sort of scuffle.”

            “Oh real- “A scream and the sound of a slap came from the other room.

            “Yes, really!” Nico yelled, getting out of bed and tossing the covers on top of Maki.

            Nico thrust the door open and sprinted down the dark hallway until she came to the room in which Honoka and Umi had been sleeping. What she saw horrified her.

            Maki was right.

            “Honoka Kousaka I _cannot_ believe you!” Umi screamed into Honoka’s face. Her and Honoka were now both standing. Umi’s hair and upper body were wet. From the looks of it, Honoka had now spilled a stray glass of water on Umi in addition to her previous offence.

            “Ehehehe… Umi I was asleep I promise!” Honoka replied, trying to assuage Umi’s wrath.

            “Unbelieveable!” Umi screamed back.

            Nico did a 180 and scurried back to her and Maki’s room and opened the door slowly. Maki was facing the wall, still covered in blankets.

            “Yes! She fell asleep!” Nico thought to herself as she tiptoed across the room. Maybe Maki would forget about this when she woke up and she would be spared the humiliation of telling Maki that she was right.

            Nico inched closer to her side of the bed and got in carefully. There was no way she was gonna risk moving the covers to cover herself. It would be a pain to go the rest of the night without them, but it was going to be more than worth it if Maki didn’t find out.

            Nico started to lie down. Once she did, she closed her eyes and didn’t move for a couple minutes. As she felt herself fading into sleep, she heard a voice from the other side of the  mattress.

            “I was right, wasn’t I?”

 

            Day broke a couple hours later, though none of the four roommates stirred at all. In addition to deciding to take Honoka’s suggestion and have a movie night, (Honoka chose every single one. Three horror and one action. Umi covered her face for most of the scary parts in the horror movie, Maki fell asleep during all of the romantic scenes, and Nico cried every time an animal died, even though she doesn’t want to admit it) the rude awakening for in the middle of the night (for the third time this week) had the girls completely exhausted.

            Around ten in the morning, Umi was the first to stir. She rose very carefully, being very careful not to disturb Honoka, who was sprawled out on the ground just a few inches away from her. The room was still dark.

            She glanced at the clock which hung above the television. Noticing that it was past ten, she started to hurry into the kitchen to begin cooking for everyone. But something held her up. Instead of going to the kitchen, Umi walked to a large glass sliding door.

            She opened the door and walked through it, stepping onto a balcony. Turning around, she flicked on a light switch. Walking over to the edge of the balcony, Umi yawned and looked down, crossing her arms and resting them on the balcony. She stared at the large cityscape below her. Neon lights made the seemingly infinite number of small spacecraft passing by shine and sparkle as they flew past.

            The girls’ apartment was located on the 15th floor of a large high-rise apartment building that overlooked most other buildings in the city. There were a couple larger ones, but the overwhelming majority of structures were dwarfed. For some reason, Umi really enjoyed this. It wasn’t a sort of fake sense of power or some wonder from being up high. There was just… _something_ about it that got her every time she wandered out.

            Umi heard a stir behind her and turned around. Honoka was walking out of the apartment and onto the balcony. Honoka waved hello with a groggy but cheerful smile and joined her leaning on the balcony.

            “You recover from last night?” Honoka asked chuckling a bit.

            “I won’t fully until you remember how to use a lid.” Umi said, only halfway serious.

            “I did use one though!” Honoka retorted.

            “It doesn’t count if you don’t close it all the way.”

            “Aww you never said that.”

            “It was implied.” Umi turned and poked Honoka on the cheek and smiled.

            Honoka giggled and looked up at the black sky above her.

            “How long do you think until they finish this thing?”

            “Finish what?”

            “The Tyson Sphere or whatever it’s called.”

            “It’s called a _Dyson_ Sphere. Last thing I read said it’d be another five or ten years or so. We need more materials.”

            “Are they gonna send us out to get some soon?”

            “I hope so. Work’s been a little slow lately.”

            “Yeah…”

            “Though I guess since Maki and Nico have been in the rotation with their own squad it hasn’t been as bad.”

            “It stuns me that those two can work together.”

            There was another sound of movement behind the two of them.

            “It’s not my fault when _some_ people can’t tell Phosgene from Phosphate.”

            “That happened one time, Nico. One time!”

            “I almost _died_ , Maki.”

            “Yeah well-“ Maki was cut off.

            “Are you two quite done?”

            Maki and Nico froze.

            “Yes, Umi, _I_ am done with this unfruitful bickering. Nico, on the other hand, may want to continue to be beliginant.”

            “It’s _belligerent_ , genius.”

            “Nico I’ve told you a million times, it’s like the word malignant. Like the type of tumor.”

            “No, its’s not. You just don’t want to admit it and pay me the… oh what is it now after the six double-or-nothings? Ah yeah- 200 dollars and 82 cents.”

            “No, it’s _zero_ because I won the first bet. Belignant is a word. Umi said so.”

            “She just said that so you would shut up.”

            “Uhm, no she didn’t.”

            Honoka turned towards Umi, who looked about done with the situation. She had a stare that could kill any but the two in front of her in addition to angrily twirling the bottom of her loosely-fitting t-shirt around her finger.

            “Um… Umi, should we just leave?”

            Umi slowly turned towards Honoka,

            “Yes… Honoka… let’s just… yeah.” Umi gasped out through her annoyance.

            Honoka and Umi turned for the door and slowly creeped around the still-feuding couple. As they got into the house, Honoka heard Maki shout.

            “ _Now_ look what you’ve done Nico! You scared them off!”

            “Oh _come ON_ Maki. Trying to pin everything on me again like you did when you very obviously were the one who cheated when we played Monopoly last night.”

            “Don’t even get me started again on that, Nico. If a woman just _happens_ to have the extra 500 she needs to buy the property she wants, then there should be no questions.”

            “Yeah well I’m still calling bullshi- “

            “Will the two of you just close the stupid glass door and kiss already?!” Umi shouted from the inside of the apartment.

            Maki and Nico went ballistic.

            “What exactly are you trying to say, Umi?!” Maki yelled back. “There’s no way that I’m… I mean I need to go pick up groceries.”

            “Yeah Umi what are you saying?!” Nico yelled back as well. “And Maki, _you_ can’t go grocery shopping right now because _I’m_ going grocery shopping now.”

            “Oh no you’re not.”

            “Uh, yes I am.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well then, I’ll stay home and make lunch.”

            “Fine. Just don’t make one for me. _I’m_ going to eat while I’m out.”

            “Fine.”

            “Fine!”

            Both Nico and Maki stormed into the apartment, Maki went into the kitchen, Nico went for her bag and shoes. Umi was sitting on the couch, next to Honoka. A Smile on relief on both of their faces.

            “Works… every time…” Umi sighed.

            “Why didn’t you just do that earlier?”

            “I guess… I guess I wanted to see if we’d witness a miracle today.” Umi replied and smiled a bit.

            “Heh, what do you think Maki’s gonna do for lunch this time?”

            “Oh, I dunno.” Umi laughed. “She’ll probably pull out all the stops on something and work for a couple hours.”

            “They’re such similar people, so every time they get like this it’s kinda funny.”

            “Yeah, I agree. They’re a really efficient unit when out gathering materials too. It’s kind of insane.”

            “They get more jobs than us too because of that.” Honoka frowned a bit.

            “Oh come on. Don’t be like that.” Umi smiled. “We all share the money here. Sometimes we’ll have a better week or couple weeks than them. It all balances out in the end, you know that.”

            “Yeah… and I guess I shouldn’t be complaining about not getting to do something as dangerous as resource retrieval all the time.”

            “Well it’s not dangerous for them. They’ve got such great chemistry.”

            “It’s not like we suck, though.”

            “That’s not what I was implying.”

            “Yeah, I know. I’m just a little fired up is all. Talking about this has got my blood pumping!”

            Honoka jumped up.

            “Let’s go down to the agency and request a job!”

            “Slow down, Honoka. We just put in a request yesterday. We should be near the top of the rotation.”

            “Aww please?”

            “No. Relax for now. Prepare yourself for when we _do_ get the call, ok?”

            Honoka flopped back down on the couch.

            “Alright…”

            Honoka turned the TV on as Umi got up and walked over to a desk in the corner of the living room. Honoka stared at the screen, not really watching anything that was on, her eyes drooping more and more as time went on. Maki continued working in the kitchen. Her constant clanging of pots, pans, and other kitchen utensils was what kept Honoka in her strange state of pseudo-awakeness.

            Honoka’s eyes drifted over to Umi, who was still sitting at the desk, scribbling away with a pencil.

            “Umi… whatcha doing?”

            “Just going over our finances for the next couple weeks and working out a schedule.”

            “We never follow those anyway though.”

            Umi sighed.

            “True, but there’s not much else to do anyway and it gives me closure at the very least.”

            “Do you want to go work out?” Honoka asked.

            “I would, Honoka, but to be completely honest, I’m really kind of enjoying just doing nothing today.”

            “Oooooh, ok. Maybe Nico will let me meet her at the mall. I’m tired of just sitting around.”

            Honoka got up and walked into Nico and Maki’s bedroom. Since the apartment technically belonged to Maki, and Nico, they got the bedroom, while Umi and Honoka settled for the couch. The four of them all shared a closet, which, contrary to what many would think, was not typically one of the main topics of dispute among the four of them.

            Before putting anything on, Honoka texted Nico.

            “Will u be home soon?”

            Honoka begun to slide her phone back into her side pocket when it begun to vibrate again. She opened up Nico’s reply.

            “Yeah. 15 minutes. Is the food done?”

            Honoka walked back out into the living room.

            “Uh, Maki, is lunch almost ready?”

            “Give me another fifteen minutes or so. Is Nico going to be back soon?” Maki called from the kitchen.

            “She says in about fifteen minutes she’ll be home. I thought she was eating out though.”

            “Hah! I guess she just can’t resist my superior culinary talent!” Maki yelled triumphantly.

            Honoka looked back at her phone.

            “Mhm. Itll be done when u get back.”

            “Did Maki ask you to text me?”

            “lol im not gonna answer that question.”

            “ugh”

            Before Honoka was able to put her phone back in her pocket, she felt it vibrate again. A message from the material collection agency.

            Honoka excitedly opened her phone back up and started reading through the message.

            “New job- Astrocoordinates- z882 y17283 x8392 w2251. Collect: all matter in sector.

            Time of Deployment: 4/23/2304. Pay: TBD. Reply to Accept.”

            Honoka ran over to where Umi was sitting. She was also on her phone.

            “Umi, can we-“

            “Absolutely not.”

            Honoka drooped again.

            “What’s the reason this time?”

            “I know that sector of space. I’d never forget that number if I lived for another thousand years.”

            “What happened?”

            “It’s classified.”

            “Classifed?”

            “Yes, classified.”

            “C’mon Umi, you can tell me anything!”

            “No. Honoka. I can’t. Like, I’m physically unable to…”

            “Huh?”

            “In my head. There’s a chip. If that chip picks up that I’ve either spoken, written, or otherwise communicated what I’m restricted from communicating about what took place there, it explodes.”

            “Why’d they send the job to you then?”

            Umi was silent.

            “Umi…?”

            More silence.

            “They want me to finish what was started.”

            “Umi, please tell me whatever you can say.”

            Umi paused and started at Honoka.

“Honoka please trust me.”

“I do trust you Umi.”

“Then why do you need to know?”

“I trust you, but I want to be able understand where you’re coming from as well.”

            Umi sighed, then looked down at her phone. She opened up a web browser app and begun typing in an extremely long and convoluted code.

            A completely black webpage with a microphone symbol opened up on Umi’s phone.

            “Access information and protocols acceptable for public divulgence, code 8821728383922251.”

            Umi turned back to Honoka. Her golden eyes had begun to glow. She begun to speak, somewhat robotically.

            “Sector 882 17283 8392 2551. Large mass of usable material located. Total mass would account for .02% of all material needed to complete the Sphere Objective. Operatives sent to collect material- Sonoda, Umi. Age 19. Year 2 in program. Matsuura, Kanan. Age 20. Year 4 in program.

            Objectives met- Zero.

            Material gained- 0.000% of material found.

            Fatalities- Kanan Matsuura. Missing.”

            Umi’s eyes stopped glowing. Her phone shut off. She fell forward slightly, balancing herself on her desk.

            “Oh my god Umi, I’m so sorry. That happened before we met, huh?”

            Umi recollected herself.

            “Yes… In fact, that’s why you were assigned to me.”

            Honoka backed up a bit and turned her head.

            “I’m sorry for pushing you like that.”

            Umi smiled slightly and put her hand into Honoka’s.

            “It’s fine. I should have told you this a while ago anyway.”

            “So are you gonna do it?” Maki’s voice came from behind. She was slouched against the kitchen doorway, a ladle in one hand, twisting the stray strands of her hair that had come loose from her bun with the other.

            “Of course not.” Umi replied. “Nobody should ever go there again. Especially with what’s there.”

            “They’re going to send someone eventually, you know.”

            “I know.”

            “So how does you not going change anything?”

            “It… doesn’t.”

            “Exactly.”

            Umi shook her head.

            “Agh. I don’t know. I just… want it to go away.”

            Maki walked over and put her hand on Honoka and Umi’s.

            “We’ll figure it out. If Nico and I come along, we’ll have a better chance at whatever’s out there.”

            Umi looked up at Maki.

            “I trust that. I trust you. It’s not our abilities that has me scared. It’s just the sheer magnitude of what we’re going up against, is all.”

            Honoka glared at the ground, trying to fight back a couple tears that had formed.

            “Personally, I don’t care _what_ it is.” Honoka looked up at Umi. “It may as well just self-destruct now. We’re gonna do this. Together.”

            “Honoka…”

            “No! Stop!” Honoka shouted, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone froze.

 “What you told me… what that _thing_ inside your head told me… I’m scared. I’m _really_ scared. And I know you are too. And Maki, you can fake it all you want, but I know how scared you are too. But if that _thing_ thinks it’s gonna keep on with it’s normal, everyday life after what it’s done to Umi, then I’ll go myself if I have to!

            Honoka wiped her eyes and sniffled.

            “I’ve already second, third, fourth, fifth, one-hundredth, one- _thousandth_ guessed myself about this. I know what needs to happen.”

            Umi got up, hugged Honoka tightly and smiled, tears forming in her own eyes. “It’s times like this when I really get the privilege of realizing how much I love you.” She whispered.

            The two of them stayed like that for a bit. Maki walked back into the kitchen to check on everything. For a couple seconds, it was just the two of them.

            “I’ll work my hardest to make sure that neither of us is going to run out of those times for either one of us.” Honoka whispered.

            “And I’ll be right next to you. Ahead of you, sometimes.”

            “And behind me in others.” Honoka laughed.

            “Hah. You wish.” Umi retorted, jokingly.

            After a while, Umi sat down at her desk while Honoka went back to the couch. Umi stared at her phone. Honoka and herself had only been together for a little over three years, but the connection that she felt to Honoka was beyond pretty much anything she’d felt before. She’d have never relented to Maki or Nico.

            “…or even Kanan…” Umi whispered.

            Right after that, Nico busted through the door, bags hanging from both her arms. Maki walked out to meet her. The fact that she’d been cooking was obvious.

            “Aha! I knew you’d-“ Nico started, but got cut off by Maki.

            “Nico, not now.” Maki said, looking into Nico’s eyes.

            Nico’s smile dropped of her face. “What happened?”

            “We got our newest assignment.” Maki replied, grimly.

            “So? What’s the deal?”

            “Resource collection, as always.”      

            “Why the mood then?”

            Maki looked over at Umi.

            “She’s had some history with this sector. _Classified_ history.”

            “And they’re gonna send her back out there?!” Nico shriked.

            “Sure looks that way.” Maki frowned.

            “So when you say that we’ve got our next mission assignment, you mean that we’re gonna tag along?”

            “Exactly.”

            “Well alrighty then. When do we start?”

            “That depends on Umi. Whether or not she wants to do it.”

            Nico looked over towards Umi who was still staring at her phone.

            “I’m going to do it.” Umi stood up, tears in her eyes. “She’d… she’d not be at peace otherwise.”

            Umi walked over towards Maki and Nico.

            “I can’t express how much your support means to me.”

            “You don’t need to.” Maki replied, hugging her.

            “This is all so sudden… before Honoka brought it up and I got that email, I thought that part of my life was long, long gone. It’s been weeks, months, even since it last entered my consciousness.”

            “Let’s go eat some food. Our wives look like they’re about to waste away.” Maki whispered with a chuckle.

            “Yeah! What about us, huh?!” Nico yelled, laughing.

            Honoka came running into the doorway.

            “What about us?”

            “Food.” Nico replied.

            “Us? Food? Awesome sauce*!”

            The four walked to the small table in the back of the kitchen. Maki had baked a large salmon which was flanked on the table by two large bowls, one of pasta and one of lettuce and other vegetables, with salad dressings on the side. On each plate Maki had also placed a dinner roll with warm, melting butter.

            “Oh. My gosh.” Honoka stuttered as she admired the beauty set before her.”

            “Are you gonna stare at it or are we gonna sit down?!” Nico cried, rushing past Honoka to take her seat.

            “If you two eat too fast you’re going to regret it later.” Umi reminded the two sparkplugs in front of her.

            “Also, Nico, I seem to recall you saying you were going to eat at the store?”

            “R…right! I was!” Nico blushed. “But… but…”

            “Can you give Maki _one_ compliment, Nico?” Umi glared.

            “But I decided not to. I love your cooking…” Nico said hesitantly but tenderly.

            “Ha! I knew-“ Maki stopped short as Umi’s eyes speared her very existence.”

            “Thank you, Nico. It means a lot to hear you say that.” Maki replied, an equal air to Nico’s about her.

           

            After lunch, the whole gang seemed a little bit more lively, even considering the events of the morning. Honoka’s typically fiery attitude was now fueled by Maki’s feast, making her practically unstoppable.

            “Hey Umi! Let’s go to the gym now!”

            “I’m feeling a bit more perky myself Honoka, but to be honest I’d like to wait for my food to settle.” Umi grinned slightly. “And don’t you want to as well considering what happened the last time you went to the gym with me…?”

            Honoka’s life flashed before her eyes

            “…you’re right.”

            “When do we deploy?” Honoka asked, sitting down on the couch next to Umi.

            “I’m yet to hit the accept button.” Umi replied, hesitantly.

            “Are we still doing this?”

            “That depends on me I guess.” Umi pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

            “Umi…”

            “Honoka… come on. Where’s that spirit you showed me this morning?”

            “It’s kinda been replaced by a fear of losing you as well…”

            “Honoka… You want to do this. I want to do this. Nico and Maki… they’re going to help us through whatever’s out there.”

            Honoka took a deep breath and quickly snatched Umi’s unlocked phone from her hand.

            “Alright… but I’m the one who’s gonna hit that send button. I’ll be responsible for what happens.”

            “You don’t need to do that, Honoka.”

            Honoka looked Umi in the eye.

            “I feel like I do, though.”

            They were silent for a couple seconds

            “Why do you feel that way?” Umi asked, her anxiety evident.

            “I’m the one who pried. I’m the one who tried to fire everyone up. If you were to take the blame for this one Umi… I’d…”

            “You’d what?”

            “I’d not be able to live with myself.”

            Umi was silent. She broke her gaze from Honoka’s and stared at the ground.

            For a few moments, the world stood still for the both of them.

            Honoka broke the stillness.

            “You already have to live with losing Kanan. I don’t want you to have to live with potentially losing one of us. I’m new. I’m fresh. I’ve never really had to experience that pain. I really don’t get the whole situation, and I’m really scared but… I want to help you Umi. I want to beat these dark feelings inside of you. And to force the potential of a bad outcome being your fault… I just can’t do it.”

            Umi took a minute or two to reply.

            “Honoka…”

            “Yeah?”

            “What we do… we do together. That’s how it’s always been for us.”

            “So, what?”

            “So give me your hand and the phone.”

            Umi took Honoka’s hand and her cell phone, opening the message as she did.

            “Let’s do this together, as we have since we’ve met.”

            Umi guided Honoka’s finger across her screen as she set up the “accept” button. Finally, she held Honoka’s finger over top of it.

            “Ready when you are.” Umi said tenderly.

            “Let’s go.” Honoka replied, and the two of them clicked accept.


End file.
